


Trips and Falls

by stellar_zombie



Series: The Misadventures of blind!frank [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blind!Frank, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tries to prove he's independent despite being blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trips and Falls

“I can do it!” Frank yells at Gerard. Gerard can’t help but giggle to himself. “I fuckin’ heard that,” Frank grumbles. He starts walking, handing King’s (Frank’s guide dog) leash to Gerard. Gerard smiles and holds the leash.

“Please Frankie, show me how independent you are,” Gerard says smugly, folding his arms over his chest.

“I am!” Frank pushes his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. He starts walking and it’s all going good. Frank starts to saunter, sliding his cane back and forth. “See Gerard?” Frank turns his head back at Gerard. Then his foot doesn’t hit the ground and he goes up and falls flat on his ass.

Gerard cracks up laughing and runs over to Frank. “Frankie? Are you okay?”

Frank grumbles and shakes his head, mumbling obscenities.

Gerard nods and helps his boyfriend up. “Do you want King now?” He hands the leash to Frank who gladly accepts it.

“I am independent,” Frank murmurs.

“I know. You can still be independent and sometimes need help. I want to help you Frankie, I love you,” Gerard tells Frank, lacing their fingers.

“I love you too, Gee,” Frank says and tries to kiss Gerard’s cheek, but ends up kissing the side of his nose. “I’m glad you’re willing to help me.”

“Of course. Even though it’s adorable when you fall, I know it’s not something you wanna do.”

Frank rolls his eyes behind the pitch black sunglasses.


End file.
